


friday, i'm in love

by coldplayergeek



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda?), F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Pining, everyone besides misaki + kokoro are side characters, kanon is a good wingman, wingwoman? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldplayergeek/pseuds/coldplayergeek
Summary: Michelle is a very good listener. Kokoro feels like she can tell her anything.This includes things about Misaki, Michelle finds out.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	friday, i'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> hi... i had this idea on my backburner for a while! misakoko are my fav wlw pairing ever so it'd be a crime to not write something for them. perhaps i might write a few more fics... i need to finish the 2nd chapter of my jotakak first though!  
> please enjoy! my babies need more content!

After a show, Misaki was, as always, exhausted beyond high hell. She fell onto one of backstage’s chairs in Michelle, feeling like she was going to burn up and die. She did have pretty high stamina… this feeling didn’t hit Misaki until the show was over. Probably something to do with adrenaline.  
“Misaki… do you want some water?” Kanon interjected. She was a lifesaver during the aftershows. Since she was the only one that knew Michelle was Misaki, she was also the resident water-bringer for Misaki. Misaki appreciated it a lot… Kanon was a very good friend. The only reason she’d joined Hello, Happy World!....  
Was that really the only reason? Kokoro ran into the room with them. Misaki guessed she wasn’t getting her water anytime soon now. Kokoro was shining, a star, acting as if she hadn’t put on an entire show where she was running around and doing acrobatics the entire time. However, she was human- she had a bottle of water with her, opened, and half of the water seemed to have been drunk.  
“Michelle! I was looking for you! Did you like the triple backflip that I did onto your head?” Kokoro ran up to Michelle, embracing her.  
“Uh… yeah, I did, Kokoro! That was… really cool!” To tell the truth, Misaki felt like she was nearly going to fall over when Kokoro did that. She’d have to talk to Kokoro on Michelle’s behalf about coordinating these stunts before the show…  
“You should tell Misaki about it! I’m sure she’d be proud of me!”  
“...Yeah, I’m sure.”  
“Michelle, you’re so lucky… you get to talk to Misaki whenever you want!”  
Michelle- well, Misaki- paused for a moment. Did Kokoro know what she was saying?  
“I could get Misaki to come back right now-”  
“I miss Misaki! I wish she was here after the shows… so I could tell her about everything we did! Do you think she watches our shows from the audience? In some sort of disguise? That’s so cool!”  
“I think she does, Kokoro. She’s told me about that before.” Misaki sighed. Kokoro was awfully cute like this… wait, what was she saying???  
“I wish Misaki was here! I wanna kiss her!”  
Misaki’s eyes widened inside of Michelle. It was a good thing that Michelle hid her face- Misaki felt herself heating up all over. Was… was this just some Kokoro way of expressing platonic friendship? Did she not understand what wanting to kiss someone implied? Michelle shot a look over at Kanon, whose eyes were as wide as hers in shock.  
“You… Kokoro, does that mean…” Misaki tried to put on a calm voice, knowing Kokoro didn’t know it was her inside of Michelle.  
“I wanna kiss Misaki… all over her face! She’s so beautiful! I wanna be her girlfriend!” Kokoro knew damn well what kisses implied, then.  
Michelle was quiet for a moment, as was Kanon.  
“Oh- I should probably go get Hagumi and Kaoru! I’ll be right back! Keep my secret, Michelle! You too, Kanon!” Kokoro was gone as soon as she’d came. She could never stay in one place for too long.

As soon as Kokoro was out of sight, Misaki took Michelle’s head off. She was, as she’d suspected, a blushing mess, her eyes still as wide as plates.  
“...Misaki, I-”  
“Holy shit, Kanon. I… I don’t… I don’t know what to do.” Misaki didn’t know how she’d deal with this. Maybe she could come up with some sort of excuse… Michelle knew Misaki liked Kokoro back, or something? She’d completely forgotten about her thirst, fueled by a sudden burst of adrenaline. She turned her head to stare at Kanon.  
“Do you like Kokoro, Misaki?”  
“Yes. A whole lot. I’ve just been good at hiding it. She makes me… so happy, Kanon. And knowing that she likes me back, in this way, is just…” Misaki sighed, holding her head.  
“I think you need some water.”  
“Yeah. That’d be nice.”  
Kanon smiled, getting up and patting Misaki on the back before going to grab a bottle of water and handing it to her. Misaki thanked her, unscrewing the cap and gulping half of the bottle down.  
“I needed that.” Misaki’s thoughts were still racing. How long was Kokoro going to be gone for? She wanted to kiss Kokoro. She wanted to tell Kokoro how much she loved her. How many nights she’d spent up, thinking about her… how many love songs she’d written in secret about her… all of the small, stupid things that simply being in love did to Misaki.  
“What are you going to do?”  
“I’m gonna kiss her. I won’t be able to stop myself.”  
“Misaki… good luck.”  
“Thank you, Kanon. You’re a good friend.” Misaki got up, hugging Kanon. “Now.. I should get out of this suit.”  
“Yeah, haha!” Kanon sat back down, opening her phone up.

Misaki, after fully getting out of Michelle and into a tank top and sweatpants, walked around backstage, looking for Kokoro. She’d made her mind up. She was going to kiss Kokoro no matter what. When would she ever get a chance to again? Maybe this really was just a thing-of-the-moment for Kokoro. Maybe she just wanted to kiss Misaki this once.  
Misaki’s mind was running. She needed to focus on the task at hand.  
She heard Hagumi and Kaoru around the corner. That’d mean she could ask them where Kokoro was…  
They were alone, no Kokoro in sight. Misaki was almost disappointed.  
“Mii-kun! The show was amazing! Kokoro couldn’t stop talking about it!” Hagumi ran up to Misaki, hugging her and nearly making her fall over.  
“That’s good… I was watching, you know. I always get a spot in the audience!”  
“You do the most for our band, and yet, you resign yourself to a spot in the audience when we show the fruits of your labor… how fleeting.” Kaoru made some dramatic gestures, staring at Misaki.  
Misaki remembered that when they’d first formed Hello, Happy World!, she had some sort of puppy love crush on Kaoru. But then again, she supposed every girl on earth liked Kaoru in some form. Regardless, the feelings had faded, and that wasn’t what she was here for right now. Another girl had her heart now.  
“I’m fine like this, Kaoru. Don’t worry about me.”  
“Such a strong little kitten… I admire you, Misaki.”  
“Thank you…”  
“Mii-kun! Did I do good today?”  
“Yes, Hagumi! You did amazing. You get better at bass every day…” Misaki loved talking to Hagumi and Kaoru, but that wasn’t what she was here for, once again.  
“Have you guys seen Kokoro anywhere?”  
“Kokoron? Yeah! She went over there!” Hagumi pointed in a direction that was a bit deeper backstage. “Why are you looking for her, Mii-kun?”  
“I… want to talk to her, Hagumi. Thank you.”  
“Oh, okay! We’ll see you later, then!” Hagumi unwrapped her arms from Misaki, walking over to Kaoru and smiling, waving. Misaki waved back, and was off. She was grateful that neither of them said anything about the blush that had settled on her cheeks when Kokoro was brought up. Her walk turned into a run after a while. She wanted to see Kokoro…

After a while, Misaki stopped, reaching a dead end. Kokoro was in the room on the right. Why the hell was she in here? Misaki looked confused for a moment. She was sitting on a couch in the room, looking awfully still for Kokoro. Misaki guessed that even Kokoro needed her rest sometimes- she still was smiling.  
“Oh, Misaki! I was just thinking about you!” Kokoro smiled, her eyes lighting up when she saw Misaki. She didn’t get up from the couch.  
“Kokoro…” Misaki walked closer to her, sitting on the couch next to her. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.  
“Misaki? What’s wrong? You look like you have a lot on your mind.” Kokoro was being awfully calm now. Her hand moved to grab Misaki’s, which only made Misaki’s eyes widen and her blush darken.  
“It’s… uh… well….”  
“Are you okay?”  
Misaki took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She decided that if she didn’t take this moment to do something, it’d never happen again.  
She turned her head suddenly, and kissed Kokoro.

After another live, Misaki was as tired as usual. She collapsed onto the sofa backstage, grabbing a water from Kanon and thanking her as she took Michelle’s head off and drank it. She put Michelle’s head back on soon, seeing Kokoro run back to Kanon and Michelle, Hagumi and Kaoru behind her.  
“Michelle!!! Kanon!!! That live was great!” Kokoro grabbed a water from Kanon as well, drinking it and staying still for a moment.  
“It was, Kokoro!” Kanon smiled quietly.  
“I wonder if Misaki saw it…” Kokoro was calm again, blushing suddenly.  
“She did. She said she got tickets to be in the rows closest to the stage this time.” Misaki smiled inside of Michelle.  
“That’s great! But… I miss Misaki. I love you, Michelle! But…”  
“No, no, it’s okay, Kokoro! Misaki told me.” Michelle gave a thumbs up. “Do you want me to go get Misaki?”  
“That’d be great!!!” Kokoro’s eyes lit up in happiness, and Misaki felt her heart skip a beat. Hagumi and Kaoru smiled too- they missed Misaki as well… but not in the same way as Kokoro did. Michelle made her way out of the room, going into another and quickly getting out of Michelle.  
She stayed put for a while, smiling. How did she get this lucky? She’d told Kanon all about Kokoro, and Kanon thought they were a cute couple. She got up, sighing happily and walking back to the room the rest of the band was in.  
Kokoro’s eyes lit up. She ran towards Misaki, jumping up and hugging her- they both fell to the ground, laughing. They were both still for a moment.  
Then, Kokoro kissed Misaki in-between her giggles. First on the lips, then her cheeks, then her forehead, holding her face gently. Misaki closed her eyes, letting Kokoro do exactly what she’d wanted to do, not caring if the other members were ogling them. She was happy… Kokoro was her sunshine. Her baby. Her girl… after a while, Misaki got up, holding out her hand and helping Kokoro up.  
“If you guys didn’t guess from that, we’re a couple now.”  
“Oh…! You’re cute together, Mii-kun! Kokoron! I’m so happy!” Hagumi’s eyes sparkled, and she was smiling from ear-to-ear.  
“Young love… how fleeting. Let us hope your bond stays, Misaki.”  
“I’m sure it will.” Misaki smiled, turning her head to Kokoro and wrapping her arms around her.  
And then, Misaki kissed Kokoro.


End file.
